Daisuke "The Prince" Okumura
Daisuke "The Prince" Okumura is a Plagued character. He was created by Drew on July 24th, 2012. Personality The Prince is extremely reserved, preferring to keep to himself in most situations, although he is not necessarily shy or awkward. He finds most people to be annoying or too loud for his tastes. He enjoys peace and quiet above all, the only noisiness he appreciates being the noisy rumbling of his chainsaw. Meeting people who are too noisy or too rambunctious are among the Prince's pet peeves. He finds the best company in solitude, realizing that all anyone ever wants to do is talk and have conversations. Always introverted, he is relatively uncomfortable in groups of most sizes and feels out of place even in the company of the hordes of Lessers. When in a conversation, he'll contribute very little and generally let the other party talk, while nodding his head occasionally. The Prince is very reserved and very private. Because he so seldom interacts with others, the Prince has a tendency to be brutally honest in most situations, rarely realizing that his bluntness can be offensive. Whenever his opinion is requested, it's not uncommon for him to give it in the most blunt, straightforward possible, with very little regard to anybody's feelings. However, this also means that he is rarely sarcastic and that he doesn't lie all too often, finding it very easy to tell the truth if an opinion or question is asked of him. For this reason, he was often the person to go to if someone wanted a truly honest opinion on something, although for a good portion of the questions he was asked, the response was "I don't particularly care." The Prince's fairly apathetic attitude applies to his opinion on combat as well. He won't ever seek out a fight with any being, be it a Lesser or anything else. However, he won't back out of a fight if it comes to him first and if he has a good chance of winning. History The Prince was born Okumura Daisuke to extremely wealthy parents in Kyoto Prefecture, Japan, on December 24th, 1989. From early childhood, it was very apparent that all Daisuke wanted was to be left alone. Daisuke's parents refused to have him privately tutored, thinking that the social interaction would benefit their son largely. Although he excelled in school, he didn't interact very often with the other students, mostly reading and keeping his distance. He showed very little interest in making friends, and even as he got into high school, he was distant and didn't show any interest in girls. Because of his "cool" disposition and very obvious good looks, Daisuke very quickly became popular with his classmates, although he didn't show any interest in the girls that wanted to gain his affections. Because of this and his very wealthy background, he quickly earned a nickname that would stick with him for the rest of his life: "The Prince." Daisuke really didn't mind this nickname, although he didn't begin responding to it immediately. Soon enough, his real name -- "Daisuke" -- faded out of existence entirely and he became the Prince invariably. When Daisuke was 17, he went to America to further his education, knowing only basic English but majoring in computer engineering. Here, despite his lack of knowledge of American culture, he continued to excel in his studies. The Prince's nickname followed him here, too, the girls at his new American college finding his accent precious and his appearance alluring, although he didn't particularly care for them, regardless of how pretty they were. These American girls found his disinterest and apathy even more attractive, following him around whenever they got a chance. His English improved significantly further, although his thick Japanese accent often mangled his meaning. This was very insignificant to him; he wasn't particularly fond of talking to others as it was. He carried himself through school, looking to be left alone, although that was seldom a possibility. His brutal honesty and bluntness often made girls nervous to talk to him. He liked it best this way. When the Prince turned 19, everything about the world went to Hell. The dead rose and a huge amount of people died. Living in such a populated area, he was in the middle of a supernatural war zone. He lived for a few weeks in solitude in his dormitory, until he realized that he would have to get up and leave eventually, once the zombies managed to break in. He invaded the nearest department store, mercilessly stealing a chainsaw and extra fuel for it. Later he returned to get other maintenance supplies for the chainsaw. He began the migration to Fort York, which he'd heard held out. He was disappointed to find out that the town was as wasted as any other, and took to wandering the city, merely trying to survive on what he knew. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Active Category:Characters